User talk:Cartoon44
__TOC__ Welcome! Mee . Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Thanks for the adress,Cartoon! I'll try to send in my series ASAP! Thanks Again... Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 03:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Beastazoid P.S. Merry Christmas! Hey it me Cartoon44. What time will you be on the chaturn so I can chat with you? Is 12:30 good? Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 18:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Beastazoid Yeah, I see your icon and meet you there. Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 18:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Beastazoid Hey, It's Beastazoid. I need some help with 3 things. #How did Victor get the Evolvotrix? #Should Animo be an old man? #Should Kenny and Equinox be in this episode? If you have the answer to any of these questions, please leave a message on my page. Thanks and Merry Christmas, Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 20:06, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Beastazoid I finished the 2nd part to Victor+Ren=Ultimate 10! See you in Chaturn tommorow and I'll show you. Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 20:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Beastazoid P.S. Have a Merry Christmas! Thanks for the answers so much. I'll try to edit them into the story. If you have any more ideas for the story, leave a message on my page. Thanks and have a good one. Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 00:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC)Beastazoid... Hey,cartoon... I am SO sorry for not being here for Chaturn. I had family over. If you get this,please head over to Chaturn and I'll see your icon. Thanks, Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 23:39, December 25, 2011 (UTC)Beastazoid I am really sorry,Cartoon... My aunt wants to take me to the movies and somewhere else, so I won't be able to get back until like 6 or 7. I'll leave a message tomorrow to tell you when I'm ready for Chaturn. Also when I'm out,I'll try to draw out the next script for our series. Please accept my apologies, Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 14:23, December 26, 2011 (UTC)Beastazoid I AM SO SORRY. My computer picked up a Trojan Horse virus,and it hasn't worked for a few days. It's finally working today, so I am availible for Chaturn today. Contact me when you're ready. Please accept my apologies... Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 22:04, December 27, 2011 (UTC)Beastazoid P.S. I like your new icon. Lots of cool colors. Hi, Cartoon.... If you are getting this,leave me a message and see if you can get into Chaturn. I got a couple of storylines and a new Ren 10 alien. This is him. Thanks, Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 02:34, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Beastazoid Hi, it's Beast again. My aliens name was Meteor,if you wanted to know. And also if you are online, can you meet me in Chaturn? Thanks, Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 15:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Beastazoid How about now? I'll meet you there when I see your icon. Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 16:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Beastazoid. I am so sorry. I was working on something in my room. I'm on now. so lets go! Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 17:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Beastazoid Hey Cartoon... I'm leaving a message about the Chaturn thing. It hasn't been working for me, so if it works for you,contact me so I can see if I can fix the problem. :) Thanks again, Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 23:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Beastazoid How about we chat on the Ben 10 Planet wiki? Just leave a message on my page and we'll go. Hello again. It's Beast. Happy Way Big Fest! I'm sorry our chaturn schedule hasn't been working, with school and what not. But there is also a bit of bad news. My Chaturn hasn't worked in a while. It works sometimes, but MOST of the time, it doesn't. But..... If I onn and my Chaturn works,I'll contact IMMEDIATELY. Best Wishes, Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 22:41, January 11, 2012 (UTC)Beastazoid Hi! It's Beast. Yeah! I have a 3DS and a Wii. So maybe we can try to contact each other. BTW, do you like my new icon? I laughed so hard when I saw it. I like yours too. OHH! and also, I made up three aliens today we can try to fit into the series. Their names are Raidi-Ant, BoomBox, and Mini-otaur. Leave a message if you got any ideas. Catch ya later. Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 22:30, January 12, 2012 (UTC)Beastazoid P.s. If you are on right this second... Go into Chaturn. Mine is finally working! :) Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 22:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC)Beastazoid CARTOON CARTOON CARTOON! I am in Chaturn as we speak! Please hurry and come back! Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 15:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Beastazoid I vote we should just use our screen names. Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 17:29, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Beastazoid Signal Sound For http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:6jackb/Alien_Drawings_Fanon_and_Canon I need a description of him. Can you give me one? 6jackb (Talk - Blog - ) 23:12, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat Go on chat, we need to talk about the crossover Jack